Besaid Temple
Besaid Temple is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, located in Besaid Village on the Isle of Besaid. This temple is where the aeon, Valefor, is obtained from the temple's fayth, a young girl. It is here Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Wakka takes Tidus to Besaid Village and introduces him to the temple where a summoner is praying for the fayth. Tidus gets concerned when he hears the summoner hasn't been back for a long time, and decides to venture deeper into the temple to check on them. He comes across Lulu and Kimahri who are not happy to see him there as only the summoners and their guardians are allowed to enter the heart of the temple, but the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opens and Yuna stumbles out, having obtained her first aeon, Valefor, and thus become a full-fledged summoner. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm ''Final Fantasy X-2 Fiends pour out of the Chamber of the Fayth in the temple and although Beclem wants to burn the temple to the ground to stop the infestation, Wakka objects and ventures into the temple alone to stop the fiends. He is saved by the Gullwings who defeat the possessed Valefor in the Chamber of the Fayth and stop the fiend outbreak. Afterward, Wakka decides to take better care of himself as he is about to become a father. Beclem agrees to leave the temple alone, and later departs the island, having somewhat changed his mind about Wakka. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- Quests ''Final Fantasy X Temple Trials ''Aim: To descend towards the Chamber of the Fayth in order to find Yuna.'' *Examine the symbol at the back to make a glyph appear on the right wall, and touch the glyph to open the wall. *Enter the corridor and remove the Glyph Sphere from the recess, walking down the stairs afterwards down the stairs. *Insert the sphere into the door below to open it, and then retrieve the sphere again once the door has stopped moving. *Walk across the corridor and insert the sphere into the left wall, opening it. *Ignore the opening and walk past it, turning the corner and touching the symbols to the right of the pedestal. *Enter the room and take the Besaid Sphere from the recess and insert it into the pedestal outside. *Return to the small room which was ignored and take the Destruction Sphere from inside, and insert it into where the Besaid Sphere was. *Go up to the destroyed wall and retrieve the Rod of Wisdom from the chest. *Return to the pedestal and push it forwards to the shining tile, completing the trials. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Search Sphere Quest The Besaid Key item unlocks the chest in a room in Besaid Temple that contains a Search Sphere. The item is available from the Besaid Village shop for 900,000 gil since the start of the game, but the player can get it for free from a mission in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in Chapter 3 or Chapter 5 where the Gullwings must free tourists that have got lost in the cave. The shopkeeper eventually says the key has been sold to a traveler, but if the player reloads their game and inquires about the key again it may be offered for buying again. The Search Sphere only works on Besaid and once the player leaves they'll have to return to same room and regain it. After obtaining the Search Sphere and exiting the temple, there will be a blue orb in lower right of the screen. Holding when walking makes a blue bar eject from the orb. These can be used to find four spheres scattered across Besaid. When the player is close to a sphere, the bar will start 'pulsating' and when the player is almost on the sphere the bar will flash red. Pressing here will have Yuna will dig out the sphere which can be used as a camera to view the nearby area. D-pad moves the camera around, zooms in three times and then resets, and leaves the screen. The first sphere is on the path between a shop and a lodge that is grayed out on the left side of the minimap. The sphere is buried in the ruined structure. Using the sphere the player should zoom in on the roof of Besaid Temple. Above the entrance there is a green ball with a number on it. The second sphere is outside the village on the slope hidden in the ground. The player should direct the sphere to the upper left to find a green numbered ball above some trees. The third sphere is found in the waterfall area before the first bridge. Walking southwest from the bridge the sphere is at the 12th pole on Yuna's right. With the sphere the player should look below the waterfall to find a green numbered ball. The fourth sphere is in the valley that is normally a dead-end area. With the uncovered sphere the player should look to the right to a sole palm tree in the distance. It has the green ball on top of it. With all the numbers on the balls marked down the player should head to the cave where Wakka was found in Chapter 1 and there is a door that requires a code right by the entrance. Punch in the code from the green balls unlocks new part of the cave where the player will find an Ether and the Raging Giant Garment Grid. Missions Chapter 3 Protect Besaid Temple! :This is a compulsory mission required to complete the game. Fiends have appeared deep within the temple where Yuna first trained. Get rid of them before Beclem sets fire to the entire place! *'Objective': Purge the fiends from the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available at beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': None Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Rod of Wisdom (from the Cloister of Trials) ;After gaining airship and completing mandatory visit to Bevelle *Evasion Sphere (from the Chamber of the Fayth) *Hi-Potion (from the Chamber of the Fayth) *Potion x2 (from the Chamber of the Fayth) *Wht Magic Sphere (from the Chamber of the Fayth) *Elixir (from the Chamber of the Fayth) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 3= *Search Sphere (need Besaid Key, can also be obtained in Chapter 5) *Mana Spring x2 |-|Chapter 5= *Mana Spring x3 Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 3 *Haunt x2 *Pairika x2 *Haunt, Zurvan *Zurvan x2 *Valefor (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, the choral "Hymn of the Fayth" is played in Besaid Temple. The theme played in the Cloister of Trials is called "The Trials". "Hymn of the Fayth - Valefor" plays in the Chamber of the Fayth. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme played in the temple is simply called "The Temples". The Dungeon Theme "Labyrinth" plays in the Cloister of Trials. Gallery Trivia *The Yevon script on the walls in the Cloister of Trials in Final Fantasy X spells out the route of the pilgrimage: Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, Bevelle, Zanarkand, Sin. There is also Yevon script on the temple that mentions Baaj. References Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Temples